Total Drama All Stars my way
by PokemonXYFan104
Summary: who will win 16 different Total drama All stars return to fight for a million dollars and stop hating on me,look at the title,it says Total Drama All stars MY WAY, and guest that are saying horrible story,your are just reading story that all of us spend work on,so treat me,how you want to be treated(on hiatus,until Total Drama Heroes vs Villians Cruise is over)
1. Episode 1:The All Stars Part 1

Total Drama All Stars My Way

"Lasttime on Total Drama Revenge of the island ,Cameron and Lighting Battled in a brain vs brawn battle,It Turned out that the brain Cameron won the one million see who will compete and win on TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS"said Chris Mclean

"We will see the competers now,we are doing the Heroes vs Villians theme,I sent the competers a note what team there on"said the host

Here are the Heroic Hamsters Now The boat had

Cody

Noah

Owen

Cameron

Zoey

Dawn

Sierra

Mike

Now the Villianous Vultures

Duncan

Scott

Lighting

Jo

Gwen

Heather

Courtney

Anne Maria

Stay tuned for TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS

Hey guys i am going to finish all my others story sorry i havent updated any storys like Sierra Finds out, so this is episode one part 1,so sorry i had a lot of work to do for update alot in septemeber bye

al the challenges are gonna be some like on tdi,tda,tdwt,tdroti\

New Story Coming Out Soon :Total Drama World Tour With Kirito and Asuna


	2. Episode 1:The All Stars Part 2

"welcome back friends"Chris told the campers that they have to get a key by jumping off the cliff for the spa hotel and Chris told them they had to go by girlfriend and boyfriend

Sierra was excited to go with Cody ,but she saw he was with said"Cody come on".Cody told her"Sierra im dating Dawn".Sierras Jaw dropped and then said"imma kill you Dawn".Dawn sighed,she hated to make someone sad.

so it was

Mike & Zoey

Cody & Dawn

Duncan & Gwen

Lighting & Jo

Cameron & Courtney

so it was Noah,Owen,Sierra,Heather,Scott & Anne Maria

Chris said"ok since you guys dont have anyone then ill pair you guys up,so Its Noah & Sierra,Owen & Heather,Last but not Least Scott & Anne Maria".First was Mike and Zoey,But Mike turned into Svetlana and Jumped with Zoey.

Svetlana hit her head on a shark and truned into Mike.

Meanwhile in Mikes Mind

Svetlana said"guys do you hear that

Vito yelled"what is it you goomba"

Chester said"shut up

Manitoba Said"i heard it,the Evil one is coming

Back to real life

Zoey said"Mike are you ok"

Mike said"yeah"

Duncan & Gwen went & they got the wrong everyone else went,the final people were Scott & Anna Maria for the Villians & Cody & Dawn for the & Dawn went first,Then Cody got a key then ran to the spa hotel,It just so happens that was the right key

Chris said"Cody wins for the Heroes,Loser ill see you tonight

3 hours later

Chris said"how do you like the new peanut gallery,but before we begin who wants to do a favor for raised her Chris explained the favor and blah blah.

Chris said"Scott & Anne Maria,the loser is...Anne Maria

She said"what you traitors ill get you

Then Anne Maria is in the Flush of shame.

"so Anne Maria is the First out,who will get the flush of out on TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS.

Chris(me):hey guys srry for the late update,i have school,but enter the contest for sierra finds out and be sure to watch my TDI camp at this link  watch?v=C1wIGQkdF5A

and heres the pokemon house link  s/9686638/2/The-Pokemon-House

ok heres a spolier in the next episode

Cody:i refuse to believe that Dawn does not love me

Scott:oh yeah listen to this (then scott puts on a mix tape he made himself ,oh god Scott how evil can you get)

Dawn:who likes Cody,im just dating him for his money,because his familys rich


	3. Poll 1

Hey guys its me

there is a poll on my profile to see who will be back in the game and i put some players

the poll ends 10/25/13

so start choosing

the 2 players who have the most votes comes back into the game when the merge begins

so cya soon


	4. Episode 2:The Tornament

Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS,we've welcomed the all stars to this all new season,and it turns out there were new couples like Cody & Dawn,Cameron and Courtney and Lighting and Jo,speaking of Cody and Dawn,they have won the first challenge for the Heroes,and for the Villians,it was good bye for Miss Tan in a Can and Jersey Shore reject Anne Maria,What surpises will happen today on TOTAL DRAMA ALL Chris Mclean

Cody said"its great to win"as he ate chocolate pancakes.

Owen said"i know right"as he scrafted food

Chris yelled"to the bonfire now"

Chris said"welcome Sierra back from exile"

everyone ran said"ok todays challenge is a tornament so the people fighting are:

Cody and Scott

Noah and Duncan

Owen and Lighting

Zoey and Jo

Sierra and Gwen

Dawn and Heather

Mike and Courtney.

"Cameron you have to sit out"

okay first match Cody vs Scott

Cody went up to Scott and punched him in the gut,then he said "sorry"and then kicked him in the face.

Chris said"Cody wins"

C.C

Cody:wow i cant belive i won,i have to thank Heather for toughing me up

Scott:i cant belive he did that to me,but i got i plan for Cody to break up with Dawn and shes goes out with me

end

"ok 2nd match Duncan vs Noah"

Duncan just punched Noah and he fell down in 1 second

Chris:ok Duncan wins then 3rd match Owen vs Lighting

Owen farted and it made Lighting faint

Chris:okay Owen wins now 4th match Zoey and Jo

Mike:gasps

?:hahaha

Zoey:Mike why are you laughing

?:im not Mike,im his new evil personality Shane

Chris:ok shut up now Jo and Zoey fight

Jo kicked Zoey offed the platform

Zoey:Mike help

Mike:huh Zoey

Zoey:Mike you have a evil personality named Shane

Mike:What oh no

Chris:ok 5th match Gwen vs Sierra

Gwen just forfeits

Chris:ok 6th battle Dawn and Heather

Dawn just forfeits too

Chris:ok last match Mike and Courtney

Mike just forfeits too

Chris:ok Villians win

Heroes:huh

Chris:yes they have more wins and Heroes cya at the bonfire tonight

Chris:so before voting There will be a team switch so Mike,Gwen pack your bags

Zoey:why Mike

Chris:because of Shane

Chris:ok vote

C.C

Gwen stamps Cameron

Sierra stamps Gwen

Dawn stamps Gwen

Zoey stamps Owen

Cameron stamps Owen

Cody stamps Sierra

Noah stamps Owen

Owen stamps Gwen

ends

Chris:Cody,Noah,Zoey,Dawn your safe

Chris:Cameron,Sierra your safe too

Chris:Owen,Gwen The loser is...Owen!

Owen:bye you guys

Owen gets flushed

Chris:so Owen got flushed,who will get flushed next time on TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS

(meanwhile)

Scott sneaks to the cabin

Scott:Cody i need to tell you something

Cody:ok

Scott:Dawn does not love you anymore

Cody:i refuse to believe that Dawn does not love me

Scott:oh yeah listen to this(then Scott puts on a mixtape he made himself,oh god Scott how evil can you get)

Dawn:who likes Cody,im just dating him for his money,becuase his familys rich

Cody runs to the confessinal

Cody(sobs):i dont belive him,he is a villian after all

Chris(me):hey guys i wanted to say thx,and dont hate on me pls and guys be sure to check out the poll,its ends on 10/25/13 and enter the Sierra Finds out Contest

Ok heres a Spoiler for the next episode

Cameron:don't you think this challenge could kill you

C.C

Gwen:wow Cameron is smart,but he clearly has not met Chris before

ends


	5. Episode 3:The Leech Halloween Feastable

Chris:Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS,the contestants had to battle it out in a tornament haha ,Cody,Owen,Sierra won for the heroes and Duncan,Jo,Heather and Courtney won for the villians, and Mike got a new evil personality named Shane,and becuase of Shane,Gwen and Mike switched teams,and the Heroes lost and Owen was flushed and because of the TV President there won't be exile and there will be a gilded invinciblity Chris Scott break Cody and Dawn up or will their be a love triangle?WHAT WILL HAPPEN TODAY ON TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS.

Cody:Dawn do you like me for my money

Dawn:no why did Scott tell you that,follow me we will decuss it with him

Dawn:Scott

Scott:yes

Dawn:you did that to Cody because you like me

Scott:yes

Dawn: ok Cody,Scott give me time to think about it becuase i like Scott too

Scott and Cody:ok

Chris:get your butts to the rock climbing wall

Chris:ok today ,we are rock climbing for the first part

Everyone except Sierra,Chief,Chris:first part

Chris:yep since Villians won last time they get a 1 minute advantage,ok ready

Chris:SET

Chris:GO

The Villians went up and Courtney,Jo,Scott, and Heather got hit on the head

Chris:Chef take him to the infirmary

Chris:ok go Heores

Sierra and Zoey pushed Duncan and Lighting off and they fell

then Mike,Noah,Cameron,Zoey,Gwen fell

Chris:Heroes win part 1 and get an advantage and since Scott has a injury,he will be replaced and will be out of the game.

Chris:please welcome the guy who is replacing Scott,the handsome manipulter who came in season 3 Alejandro

Heather:oh god him

Alejandro:i know you like me

Heather:as if

Chris:ok the 2nd part is called a Blood Sucking Pain because we are doing it with leeches

Cameron:don"t you think this challenge could kill you

C.C

Gwen:wow Cameron is smart,but he clearly has not met Chris before

Courtney:oh haha just because its almost halloween

Chris:since the Heroes won the first part,they get a cannon,paintball guns and 7 buckets of leeches for each of the players and for the Villians,slingshots and a bucket of leeches to be shared for the whole team and begin

Cody shoots Courtney and Heather

Chris:2-0

Alejandro shoots Sierra

Chris 2-1

Mike shoots Dawn ,Zoey and Cameron

Gwen shoots Duncan,Jo,Alejandro,Lighting

Chris:6-5

Mike shoots at Gwen and Cody,But Cody Dodges

Chris:6-6

Cody shoot at Mike

Chris:Heroes win,Villians who is gonna go

Chris:wait before this elimaton there is another team switch so Sierra,Courtney lets go

Chris:ok vote

C.C

Heather votes Alejandro

Sierra votes out Jo

Mike votes Duncan

Jo votes Mike

Lighting votes Jo

Alejandro votes Jo

Duncan votes Mike

Ends

Chris:ok Heather,Sierra,Lighting your guys are safe

Chris:also safe is Alejandro and Duncan

Chris:Mike,Jo the loser is...Jo

Chris:you trait-ahhhhhhhhhhh

Chris:well Jo gets flushed find out what happens next time on TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS

Chris(me):guys don't forget the poll,its ends on 10/25/13 and thx,and do the Sierra finds out Contest and the reason i put Alejandro in was because i wanted to make Scott get injured and make Al replace

Alejandro:its ALEJANDRO

ok heres a spoiler for the next episode

Cameron:ahhhhhhhhhhhh

Courtney:ah Cameron noooooooooooooooo


	6. Updates

Today is the day you guys all been waiting for the characters coming back to the are Lindsay and DJ The Last Victorys in Total Drama World Tour

ok for The Next Season

Total Drama:Revenge of The Action

Players:Cody,Noah,Bridgette,Cameron,Mike,Zoey,Jo,D uncan,Gwen,Scott,Courtney,Dawn,Sam,Dakota,Trent,Ty ler,Lindsay, and ...B,so enjoy the hiatus and my new season


End file.
